All Hallows Eve
'''All Hallows Eve '''is the 51st episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Casagrande Meets Loud Synopsis: Lucy goes crazy over Halloween and turns the entire house into a haunted house, much to her siblings' discomfort. Meanwhile, the older sisters go to the high school's Halloween dance and Lisa and the twins go to Winston's Halloween party. Character appearances: * Lucy Loud * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr * Silas Van Pelt * Rocky Spokes * Haiku * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Greg Miller * Skippy Anderson * Winston Milbourne * Francis Stewart * Lindsey Sweetwater * Lucas Watterson * Marcus Watterson * Mike Smith * Gus Wilde * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Mandee Barnes * Jackie Matthews * Principal Adams Transcript: On Halloween night, Lucy was decorating the Loud home for Halloween. Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lincoln came out in their costumes. Lisa was Cassandra in Tangled, Lola was Princess Rapunzel, Lana was a frog, and Lincoln was Ace Savvy. Lisa: What are you doing? Lucy: Sigh. The haunted corn maze was an epic fail thanks to Hank and Hawk, those two barbarians… So, I'm now going to turn this house into a haunted house! Lincoln: I remember those jerks… I don't think it's necessary for you to make a haunted house! You know I get terrified of haunted houses! Last year, Clyde, Chandler, and I were scared out of our wits! Lucy: Sigh. It'll be fun. Suddenly, a scream could be heard from Lori and Leni's room. Lori and Leni came rushing out. Lori was dressed like Regina George in Mean Girls, and Leni was dressed like Karen Smith in Mean Girls. Lori: What is a COFFIN with a creepy head detached doll literally doing on my bed? Leni: And WHY is there blood on my mirror saying "Get out, Leni!" on it? Is there a ghost? Lucy rolled her eyes. Lucy: Sigh… Lisa: And who are you two supposed to be? Dumb and dumber? Lori: NO! This is part of a costume collaboration with Mandee and Jackie! Leni: Yep! At the high school's Halloween dance! Lisa: And you're supposed to be…. Leni: The Plastics! Duh! Lori: From Mean Girls, literally the best teen movie of all time. I'm Regina, she's Karen. Lisa: Whatever… Lana: Well, Skippy and I were supposed to go trick or treating. Where's Lynn? She said she'd take us. Lisa: Well, if you trust Lynn, so much… Lola and I will meet with our friends to form our own Halloween dance at Winston's place. Lana shrugged. Lana: That'll do more. I'm sure Winston will have tons of candy. And no barbarians to steal it. Lisa: And Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus AREN'T barbarians, according to you? Lana eyed Lisa. Lynn, Luan, and Luna came out of their rooms. Lynn was in a basketball uniform, Luan was in her clowning outfit, and Luna was in her funkiest rock n roll clothes. Lisa: What are you supposed to be? Lynn: Me 10 years in the future. I'll be in the NBA! Luan: And I'm also me 10 years in the future. I'll be a professional clown. Luna: Well, I'm Mick Swagger. Lisa: Real creative costumes! Lisa smirked. Lisa: Not. Lily came up to them wearing the same kangaroo Joey costume she wore last year. Lily noticed Lisa's costume. Lily: But I thought we were going as kangaroos again…. Lily started to cry. Lily: Who are you supposed to be? Lisa: Cassandra in Tangled. Lola's Rapunzel. See the connection? Lily: But- Lily cried even more and sulked to Lisa and Lily's room. The Loud siblings all went downstairs where their parents were. Lynn Sr: Okay, here's the plan for Halloween… Lori will drive Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn to the Halloween dance, Lincoln, I trust you to go trick or treating with Clyde and Chandler this year by yourself… Lincoln: Aw, sweet! Rita: And I'll keep an eye on Lucy with her haunted house. Make sure you don't go too far, sweetie. Lucy: That won't be necessary, mom. I invited Silas, Haiku, and Rocky to come over and help. We've got this. Rita sighed. Rita: Okay. In that case, your father and I should probably take Lana, Lola, and Lisa's to Winston's place. And you can look after Lily until we get back. Lucy: ...sigh. Babysitting wasn't really part of my plan. Rita: It's either that or no haunted house. Lucy sighed. Lucy: …fine. Lisa: And remember. Nothing scary or really weird. Lucy rolled her eyes as the family left. ~ ~ ~ At the dance at the high school, Mandee and Jackie was awaiting Lori and Leni. Mandee was dressed as Cady Heron in Mean Girls, while Jackie was dressed as Gretchen Weiners in Mean Girls. Mandee: Where are they? They said they'd be here. Jackie: I don't know! But do you see Robert and Riley? What are they supposed to be? Robert and Riley overheard and went up to Mandee and Jackie. They were dressed as Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen from Disney Channel's Andi Mack. Robert: I have you know, our costumes are amazing! Riley: Yeah! You two… no originality. No meaning. Mandee: Oh you'll see when Lori and Leni get here! Jackie: Yeah! We might even win the costume contest! Robert: Doubt it! Just then, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn came into the gym. Luna: Rockin costumes, boys! Luan grinned and raised her eyebrows. Luan: Andi Mack, right? Riley: Yep! Cyrus and TJ - the main couple in Andi Mack. Robert: We so ship them. Lori: That is literally the coolest. Mandee and Jackie eyed Lori. Mandee: Well, I bet you don't know what our costumes are NOW?! Robert and Riley both looked at their phones and began typing on it. Riley held up his phone. Riley: Is it this you're dressed as? On Riley's phone was the movie poster of Mean Girls. Leni: Oooo! Mean Girls! I totes love that movie! Lori: It's literally the greatest! Robert: I should've known Mandee and Jackie would put you up to this. Mandee: Uh, we ALL like the movie! Jackie: Yeah! Everybody likes Mean Girls! Lori: Apparently not everybody, Jackie. Robert: Whatever… Robert and Riley left. Lynn: Aaand I'm going to the gym. Later. Lynn left as Mandee and Jackie rolled their eyes. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at Winston's place, Rita and Lynn Sr dropped off Lana, Lola, and Lisa by the entrance. Lola: It's okay if you leave us here. Winston's parents invited the rest of the parents to Yoto, the new Korean restaurant a few blocks from here. Lisa: They even have sushi! Lana: And mud pies. Lisa and Lola eyed Lana. Lana: What? The ones by the dumpster are really good. Rita: …Okay. We'll see you kids later! Lynn Sr: Have fun! Rita and Lynn Sr left. Lisa: Okay, Lola and Lana, here's how it'll go tonight… you two stay away from me and my friends! Got it? Lola: But I'm Rapunzel! Your bestie in that series! Lisa smirked. Lisa: And Cassandra betrayed Rapunzel. Haven't you seen that part? Lola rolled her eyes and grumbled. Lola: Whatever, Lisa. Lola left. Lana: And do you know if Winston has mudpies here? Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Leave, Lana. Lana: Okay! Lana left. Lisa: Perfect. Now where was I? ~ ~ ~ At the Loud home, Lucy, Silas, and Haiku was decorating the living room all spooky. Rocky was sitting on the couch playing on his phone. Lily came up to Lucy, who was rerouting the TV to show spooky images. Lily: Dinner? Where's dinner? Lucy: Sigh… Lily: Dad said you'd make dinner. Silas: Did he? Haiku: We're all busy, Lily. Rocky rolled his eyes. Rocky: I'LL make you dinner, Lily. Follow me. Rocky left the living room with Lily behind him. Lucy grinned. Lucy: He could be useful. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lisa, David, Foop, and Goldie were admiring each other's costumes. Foop and Goldie were dressed as Cory and Topanga from Boy Meets World. David was dressed as Varian in Tangled. Lisa: You all look so good! David: Thanks. Did we plan these matching themed costumes? Lisa: I don't believe so… Lola and I did a costume collaboration. Foop: Well, my beautiful Goldie and I will win the costume contest! Apparently since Anti-Goldie convinced Poof into thinking Halloween was lame, they're nowhere to be seen here! And I like that! Goldie: If they had come here, what do you bet that backstabber would steal our idea? Lisa noticed Darcy and Greg walking in. Darcy was wearing the same giraffe costume she wore last year and Greg was dressed as Barry from Best Friends Whenever. Lisa smirked. Lisa: Hmmm… this looks promising… David chuckled. David: I may have led Greg to believe that Darcy was going to dress up like Cyd or Shelby from that show. Goldie and Foop eyed him. David: What? That's his favorite show. And now Darcy's a ding dang giraffe! David started laughing hysterically. Lisa: That. Was brilliant. Just then, Greg and Darcy went up to Lisa, David, Foop, and Goldie. They both looked mad. Greg: Can you explain this? David: Explain what? Greg: Why am I dressed as Barry Eisenberg when Darcy's dressed as a giraffe! I thought she was gonna be Cyd!! Darcy: I don't even know who Cyd is…and you like my giraffe toy, Greg. Don't you? Greg: David shredded it! I saw the remains in Henry's shredder. David looked shocked. David: I did not! It was Henry! It was in his shredder like you said! Darcy began to burst into tears. Darcy: You people are the worst! Darcy ran off. Greg: Wait! Greg ran after Darcy. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile on the other side of Winston's place, Lola, Winston, Lindsey, and Francis was enjoying some cake in the kitchen. Lana, Skippy, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus went up to them. Skippy was dressed as a frog like Lana, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus were dressed as spiders, Lindsey and Francis was dressed as Anna and Hans from Frozen, and Winston was dressed as Flynn Rider in Tangled. Lana: Lols, ya gotta help us! Lola: What now? Skippy: There are no mudpies ANYWHERE around here! Lucas: It's a disaster! Marcus: A real calamity! Gus: Extremely bad! Mike: It's the worst! Winston: Yeah. Cause the Milbournes aren't pigs. Lindsey: Now take your muddy posse elsewhere, Lana. Francis: Before we call security! Lana rolled her eyes. Lana: Come on, guys. They don't want us. Lana and her friends left. Lola: Anyways, before my unhygienic sister came in here, do you think we'd win the costume contest, Winstie? Lindsey: I mean, what do we all have in common? We're all Disney Princesses and Princes! Winston: Well, actually Hans is a villain. Francis: You shut your mouth, Winstie! Lindsey: Yeah! We SO ship them! Lola: And your costumes are gorge. Lindsey: I know right… ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the Halloween dance at the high school, it was time to announce the winners for the costume contest. Principal Adams went up on the stage. Principal Adams: And the winner for this year's costume contest is… She took out an envelope. Principal Adams: Robert Miller and Riley Robinson as Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen from Disney Channel's Andi Mack! Robert and Riley went up on the stage and accepted their metals. Mandee and Jackie growled and stomped their feet. Mandee: Has EVERYBODY seen Andi Mack BUT us? Jackie: I don't believe this! The gays win again! Leni: Don't worry! We'll win next year! Lori: Uh, Leni… Leni: What? Lori patted Leni on the shoulder. Lori: Never mind. ~ ~ ~ An hour later, the Loud siblings and parents made it home. Lucy, Silas, and Haiku were finished decorating the house. The Louds went up to the front door and found it to be locked. Silas (from inside): Enter if you dare! He laughed maniacally. Lisa banged on the door. Lisa: Open up, Lucy!! Lucy (from inside): What's the password? Lisa: Spooky! Lola: Sigh! Lana: Vampire! Lincoln: Zombies! Lynn: Garlic! Luan: Edwin! Luna: Griselda! Leni: VOM! Lori: Spirits! Rita: Harriet? Lynn Sr: We give up, Lucy. Can you tell us? Lucy (from inside): You're all correct. Now come inside to witness true terror. The door creaked open creepily. The Louds went inside. A big hairy spider jumped on Leni. Leni: AHHHH! Spider!!! Leni ran back outside screaming. Haiku (from megaphone): Leni Loud - Eliminated. A tinier spider hopped on Lynn Sr. Lynn Sr: I am not afraid of spiders. I'm not afraid of spiders. The spider got close to Lynn Sr's face. Lynn Sr also ran out screaming. Silas (from megaphone): Mr. Loud - Eliminated! Rita: Lucy Lauren Loud, you bring your father back right now. Rita turned around and saw Lily hung and decapitated. Rita screamed. Rita: LILY! Haiku (from megaphone): Mrs. Loud - eliminated! Rita looked annoyed. Rita: Really? Lisa: Come on, guys. Lucy's just pranking us. Like she does every Halloween. Lucy came downstairs and looked all dead and decayed. She passed out. Lynn: LUCY! NO! Silas (from megaphone): Lynn - Eliminated! Lynn: Are you kidding me? Haiku (from megaphone): If you dare, come upstairs… The Louds went upstairs. Rocky was gagged and tied in the middle of the hallway. Lincoln shrieked. Lincoln: Rocky! Rusty will be crushed!! Lucy (from megaphone): Lincoln - eliminated! Lincoln: What the- how? Silas (from megaphone): And now to the bedrooms… Enter if you dare… The Louds entered their respective bedrooms and screamed. They ran out of their rooms to see Lucy, Haiku, Silas, and Rocky in front of them. Lucy: You guys should've seen your faces! Lisa: THIS is your idea of Halloween? It is sick! Lana: And not the cool kind! Rita: Lily's not really decapitated, is she? Cause you are so grounded, young lady. Lily came up to Rita with her head still attached. Lily: Mama! Rita picked up Lily. Rita: Lily, are you okay? Lily kissed Rita on the cheek. Lisa: Okay. Your fun's over. Put everything back to normal now. Lucy: Sigh. Rita: Lisa's right. Why would you do this? Lucy: I… wanted to liven up this place. Because Hank and Hawk ruined last year's haunted corn maze… And when I asked if anyone wanted to come to another haunted corn maze last week, no one was interested! Lincoln: But this just scarred me for life! Lana: Definitely. And I'm not afraid of much. Lynn: Please… I pretended to be scared. Lori: Everyone come around for a group Halloween selfie! The Louds came around Lori. The Louds (in unison): Happy Halloween! Lori snapped the picture.Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Vhs